henryselickfandomcom-20200214-history
Oogie Boogie
Oogie Boogie is the main antagonist of Henry Selick´s and Tim Burton´s 1993 film Tim Burton´s The Nightmare Before Christmas. He´s a brown sack filled with bugs, one spider and one snake. He´s also green sometimes. Personality Oogie´s personality consists in him bieng bad tempered and cheater. He also can be a little easy to be attracted by girls. The Shadow on the Moon at Night Oogie Boogie is also seen as the shadow on the moon at night, in which his shadow appears on the moon. This ability only happens in the beegining of the film, later his shadow is seen in his dungeon. Oogie´s end When Jack saved Sally and Santa from Oogie, the evil sack tried to capture him. But Jack was to quick for him. When Oogie saw he didn´t stand a chance for Jack, he tried to escape. Jack however pulled a string hanging from Oogie´s body leasing the bugs that he was made of, they escape and fall into boiling water and die. After that there was nothing left of Oogie. in Nightmare Before Christmas.]] Kindgom Hearts In the videogame Kingdom Hearts Oogie Boogie is a villainous bag of bugs who is always trying to take over Halloween Town from the Kingdom Hearts series. First Entry This evil bag of bugs wants Jack to be out of town so he can take over. To make his plot further, he's after the heart Dr. Finkelstein created, and he's sent Lock, Shock and Barrel to steal it. Second Entry The villain who tried to take over Halloween Town. The heart he stole from Dr. Finkelstein attracted the Heartless, and the result was his doom. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories A villain who's always plotting against Jack. Oogie Boogie stole Dr. Finkelstein's potion believing it would make him more powerful, but instead it drove him mad with fear. Reverse/Rebirth A villain who's always causing trouble in Halloween Town. Oogie Boogie appeared before Riku as a token of the indelible darkness in his heart. Kingdom Hearts II An evil bag of bugs who loves gambling with dice and dreams of causing trouble for Jack in Halloween Town. Sora and his friends defeated Oogie once before, but Maleficent brought him back as part of her evil plan. The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Pumpkin King Oogie Boogie also makes an appearience in another videogame The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Pumpkin King, this story however happens befor the actual film starts. When Oogie Boogie escaped from his town before it vanished he finds himself in Halloween Town, he claims the town as the new festival of his original Bug Day. He then tries to take control of Halloween town, using an army of giant bugs. The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge Oogie Boogie also appeared in the videogame The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge. There he comes back to life (after Jack killed him in the actual film) and he tries to become the seven holiday king by kidnaping the other leaders. Federollo23 12:55, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters